Lost Frankenstein
by BFHwantsblood
Summary: Frankenstein is missing, but this time he left of his own accord while his Master was sleeping. It has been 17days since Frankenstein's disappearance and the explosion which took out Frankenstein's island. Set just after the Lord stabs Raizel.


I awoke from sleep feeling more whole than before my fight with Muzaka. That shouldn't be the case, but I knew my bonded had done something. But how I am right now was of little concern when it is Seira here and not Frankenstein.

I sat up and looked at her. She must have guessed what I wanted to know as she started to speak without me asking.

"You have been asleep for three weeks."

I let out a sigh. I was sure I had told Frankenstein that I would accept a week at the longest.

"Frankenstein told us to wake you today if you were still asleep, or if something had gone wrong in the city, to wake you up sooner."

I nodded, knowing that she wasn't telling me something, but I was willing to wait for her to be ready.

We left the shrine. Even before we came to the lounge where everyone was I knew something was wrong. I could feel their tense, worried energy from here.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I took my spot, but no one spoke for a long time. It was M-21 who broke the silence.

"Frankenstein came home 17 days ago. He summoned us all here and told us all that we were not to leave the city until you awakened and to wake you up today. The day after he left, Tao got an alert saying that something had happened on the training island. Tao got satellite photos of it as the cameras at the island were not working. The photos show that the island has been destroyed. We have yet to hear from Frankenstein."

I let that sink in as I brushed my power across our bond. Yes, it was still there. Weak, but still there. So he was still alive.

Tao spoke up then.

"A computer virus hit the Union the day Boss left. It seems that as soon as they got rid of it, another popped up. Communication between The Elders is down, but I also am unable to access anything."

They all kept looking at me expectantly. I knew I had to say something.

"Seira, take me to the island."

We stood, but the others just sat there looking lost. I could feel so much uneasiness in their souls.

"Frankenstein is alive."

They all seemed to relax, but it was still not enough.

As we traveled, I fixed my attention on our bond. It was almost like something was stopping it on Frankenstein's end. I considered trying to break through, but it was Frankenstein's choice. The only time I considered using the bond to take way his choices was if he was harming himself or others. If he was blocking me and harming himself, I would have to add more rules or enforce the rules already in place.

Then there was the fact that I felt so restored. What had he done to make it so?

As we neared the island, I could see the destruction and feel the lingering energy of Frankenstein's weapon. The island was a crater, as if something had exploded where Frankenstein's lab had been or maybe it was the lab itself that had exploded.

What was strange was the strong spike of energy in one spot. As I walked over, my eyes rested upon a wooden box. A small glowing crystal on a thin length of rope was the energy source.

Moving the crystal aside, I flicked the box open and inside rested an envelope with the words, "Dear Master." There was a letter inside as well as two photographs: one of the children and me and the other of Frankenstein.

Unfolding the letter I began to read:

Dear Master,  
I found this difficult to write. Just the thought of leaving you while you're in hibernation makes me feel guilty, but I have told everyone to stay, so I am sure you will find this in good health.  
I am hoping that I succeeded in restoring some of your life-force and if that is the case then I ask this one favor. Stay at the school, hang out with the kids and enjoy the life I have given you.  
If I don't make it back to see you then I thank you for allowing me to be your bonded. For taking in that reckless child that showed up at your house and caused chaos in your quiet life.

I do hope to make it back, but if you find this then the chances are slim.

The best of luck.  
Sincerely,  
Your bonded, Frankenstein

Tucking it back in, I picked up both the box and the crystal before nodding once to Seira. We took our leave.

* * *

 **Frankenstein's POV:**

I watched the screen that I was holding with the hand that was not pressing against my bandaged stomach. It was unfortunate, having such a limited amount of the Dark Spear's power in me.

The screen showed me the image of Master reading my note. I smiled even though it made my broken jaw hurt. Master looked so much better, so much stronger. I wished I could go to him, or at least open up the bond and feel that power that flows through Master.

But doing that would mean allowing Master the chance to stop me and that I couldn't do. This was the only way to keep Master safe. To risk one life instead of many made more sense, didn't it.

I let the screen drop. Master was awake and safe and that was all that mattered. Yes, that was the most important thing. Master was fine and would continue to live his life with the children for a while longer.

I turned, staggering slightly as my head protested at the movement. Damned Urokai had done more damage then I thought and it would not help to use my Master's power while injured.

No, now was not the time. Right now I had to get back to my safe house and try get myself somewhat fixed up. I may have to put myself into the healing tank, but that would leave me vulnerable, so it would be a last resort.

My eyes focused on the distant blurs of both Master and Seira heading back home. My heart ached with the need to join them, but I stood still till the last flickers of motion disappeared.

The sun was low by the time I arrived back at the safe house. It was miles away from the nearest house and the look of it made me flinch. It looked abandoned with its paint peeling and the windows were so dirty there was no chance of seeing through.

I was careful not to disturb anything as I opened one of the side windows and climbed in carefully, only putting the tips of my toes down. Sliding the window closed, I jumped through the open door before shutting it behind me. I felt a little better now that I was inside as the floor was spotless as well as every other surface.

I turned and headed for the kitchen, opening the pantry then walking in and closing the door.

"Down," I said out loud and couldn't help but smile when the floor started moving me down.

The rest of me relaxed as the door opened to my pristine lab. This makeshift lab was nowhere near as high tech as the one at the house, but I had worked in much worse in the past.

The first thing I did was to take off my clothes, leaving me in only my bandages and choker collar. Absently I ran my hand over the choker, feeling its smooth texture as I waited for the scanner to turn on. How I missed my home lab, where everything started up upon entering.

Hours later I flipped through the pages in front of me and let out a sigh. Yes, tanking was necessary if I wanted to do anything in the next two weeks. I set out a stop signal for the computer viruses I had running before quickly setting up the tank and climbing in. I took one last deep breath through the mask before forcing myself to sleep.

I couldn't help but wish that I could have Master close to me, to feel him through our bond.

To tell him that…

Tell him …

Master, I love you.

* * *

 **Raizel POV:**

I made my choice on the way back. I would give Frankenstein a week to get in contact with me before I forced open the bond. I would not leave him on his own like the humans did to him all those centuries ago. If need be I would go out and search for him.

It was late that night after the others had all gone to bed. I sat looking through Seira's notes on what I had missed while I wasn't in school. It would take me a few nights to catch up, but I would be sure to keep up, so as not to let Frankenstein down.

'Tell him.'

It was just a whisper in my mind, but it had all of my attention at once.

'Master, I love you.'

I froze. I couldn't help it. I set all of my focus on our bond, but I still hit that wall. Had something happened to Frankenstein? Was someone else interfering with their bond? Was Frankenstein in danger?

There was no way to answer these questions right now. I would have to wait this week out.

It has been four days since I awoke from my hibernation and everyone seems to be getting more and more worried as the days go by. Frankenstein better have a good reason for worrying everyone like this.

Just three more days and I would get the answers and have the presence of him drifting through our bond and into my mind. Was this what Frankenstein had gone through during my 820 year sleep? But unlike me, Frankenstein wouldn't have had a deadline.

My eyes focused back out the window. Where are you my…

Pain shot through our bond and I couldn't help but close my eyes. The pain wasn't mine, but a muted feeling of Frankenstein's. I couldn't stay here. I needed somewhere quiet to focus on our bond.

With a quick movement I was away from school grounds and on my way home. I was sure Seira would take notes for me. It took me under a minute to get back home. The pain was back under Frankenstein's control, but the block that had been there for the last four days was gone.

I brushed into his mind, trying not to be distracting in case he was doing something. Frankenstein's laughter and his thoughts drifted towards me.

 _'Stupid Gradeus, don't you see you're not bleeding?'_

That wasn't the only thing I was picking up. There were glimpses of the pain he was going through. It was like his skin was on fire. Each nerve was set alight in a way I hadn't felt since that time he lost control just after we were bonded.

And if this was what I was feeling, then what was Frankenstein feeling? How much more agony would he be feeling? I needed to get to him _now._

It was at that point that the door burst open and Tao came dashing in.

"What's wrong? You left in such a rush.

"We need to get to Frankenstein."

I turned and headed for the door, but stopped when Tao's phone went off.

My eyes locked on him as he flicked it on.

"There is a report of another of the safe houses blowing up."

"It's Frankenstein."

 _What are you up to, my bonded?_

* * *

 **Frankenstein POV:**

The alarms sounded and the fluid from the tank got sucked away. My head throbbed with the sudden awakening, but I climbed out of the tank and quickly headed for the screen.

A smile played on my lips. Finally, someone had shown up. Turning around, I hit the bright red button before heading to the elevator. My hands stripped my body of the wet bandages to revel that the wound I had gotten earlier was only partly healed. Damn, it needed another three days at least.

Oh well. The Union needed the advantage anyway. I can't have a dull fight now, can I? My hand fingered the choker at my neck. I know the time will be soon. So very soon, I will feel Master.

I conjured clothes into existence with what little power I had to spare before using the door for the very first time. As my feet came down on the wooded step, a sigh left me. So. Not enough power for shoes.

My face lit up in a pleasant smile at the Noble who was glaring at me from the front lawn.

"So you're finally here, Gradeus."

"Weren't you wanting to meet me? You still talk big for someone who was in hiding for so long. I'm guessing you've lived long enough as a human so you're wanting to die."

"Nope. That's not why I was waiting for you. It's quite the opposite."

"The opposite?"

My best crazy look fell into place as my feet swept towards the ex-family leader.

"That's right, I was waiting to kill you."

He laughed before locking his eyes back on me.

"You arrogant little human. With power like that there is no way you can take me on."

"True, it will take a little work, but I'm sure it won't be that hard. Not with your short status."

His eyes shone with hatred as he formed his soul weapon.

"You have no idea what you're doing you goddamn cocky human!"

My fingers clenched around the choker and pull it off.

Pain floods my system. There are no words to describe the agony. It was worse than when I first took the Dark Spear. It wasn't lessening, either.

I raised the Dark Spear and then ducked under Gradeus, letting him overshoot, then land close to the house. I smiled as I jumped back just as the house exploded, catching Gradeus in the blast.

When Gradeus appeared, he looked a little smoky.

"Gradeus, that's a good look for you."

"Frankenstein. I'll kill you. I'll make you tremble with pain."

"Oh, I'm scared. Gradeus, you've changed so much in your old age. Didn't you used to like glaring and threatening me?"

He charged and I couldn't help but feel the thrill of it. I dashed forward to meet him.

"Yep. That's the real you."

Our attacks caused an explosion jarring my wound, but I ignored it. The pain was no worse than the rest of me. The wisps of the Dark Spear's power in the explosion cut in to him and I couldn't help but laugh.

 _Stupid Gradeus, don't you see you're not bleeding?_

"Frankenstein, I guess I'll have to admit that you're skilled enough to be able to act cocky and brag about it. But that's all."

He charged once more, raising his axe.

"THAT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH TO HELP YOU AVOID DEATH!"

I pushed him back with one knock and then used his falling motion to slash out at him, inflicting numerous cuts before sending him flying.

"You really are a berserker. Looks like this isn't enough for you."

Laughter was bubbling up in me at his look. No noble in their right mind would ever look like that. And then there was his puzzled look. I stood still as he leapt at me.

"You know, I really like your style of attacking. You're just my type."

With that I sent spikes of power through him, stabbing him to the ground. I laughed as I approached.

"Gradeus, don't worry. I'm letting you join with my Master. This shouldn't hurt too much."

Shoving the Dark Spear down, I pulled out the power Master had gifted me. Then without fuss I stabbed it into Gradeus and listened to him scream as it ate him.

My attention fell onto our bond, forcing this new power to flow through me and into Master. Willing this Noble's life force to heal Master.

Dark Spear thrashed at the presence of another power flowing through me, flaring the pain and making me fall to my knees. My contracted weapon vanished with the last traces of Gradeus.

Leaving only one thing to focus on: pain.

'Frankenstein.'

I let out a sigh, but couldn't help but smile, even as each nerve burned.

'Master, how are you feeling?'

'Better, what is going on?'

My body couldn't help but curl up in pain, my arms coming to cover my bleeding stomach. I had to get moving soon, but I couldn't do anything with all this pain. But a part of me didn't want to leave my Master so soon. It was illogical, but I didn't care.

Slipping my hand into my pocket, I pulled out my collar.

'Master, I'm sorry. I can't take the pain anymore. I have to go.'

* * *

 **Raizel POV:**

'Master, I'm sorry. I can't take the pain anymore. I have to go.'

And before I could say anything, the wall was back between us.

 _No_. I needed to know what he had done. What had made that energy flow from Frankenstein to me? Why did that energy feel like Gradeus? Why was there so much pain in Frankenstein?

I could see smoke rising in the distance. This helicopter was too slow. With one flowing motion, I stood and jumped, using a small amount of power to propel myself forward. Seconds later, my feet landed meters from Frankenstein.

The main injury he had was to his stomach. It was bleeding, but I had seen worse on him before. Yet somehow, he looked more human than he ever had before. What worried me most was the lack of dark energy coming off of him. It was there, but it seemed caged and not running through his body.

"Frankenstein," I spoke as my feet covered the remaining distance. His eyes darted open, trying to focus on me. "What is wrong?"

His face changed to slightly puzzled before going blank once more.

He needed to answer me before we could help him. There was no way we could just use guess work when it came to that weapon of his.

" **Frankenstein, tell me what I need to do to get you better.** "

"I need to be bandaged up and then taken back to my lab. Tank me till I heal. Then the choker keeping the Dark Spear back needs to be removed. I will then have to fight the Dark Spear for control of my body. I will be in pain, but you will not be able to do anything about it."

I nodded once before moving to place Frankenstein's head in my lap, trying to keep him from slipping into his mind. At this distance I could always link to him mind to mind instead of through the bond, but I didn't want to stress him out with the intrusion. The helicopter landed moments later and Tao was beside me in seconds. He froze as his eyes slid over Frankenstein.

I was quick to repeat Frankenstein's instruction to him.

Tao got over his shock a moment later and dashed back to the helicopter, returning with a box.

"Boss, you need to sit up."

I placed my hands on his shoulders, first to help him sit up, but then having to keep them there to support him. My bonded was so weak. I had never seen him like this.

Bandages were quickly wrapped around Frankenstein's torso. It wasn't as neat as what Frankenstein could have done himself, but it would hold till later. The shoulders under my hands were tense, but he didn't make a sound even as the bandages were pulled tight.

Once Tao sat back, I moved and scooped Frankenstein into my arms. His head rested against my shoulder.  
"Master," he protested, but he made no effort to move. I smiled down at him, glad to have him safe.

Moving slowly to the helicopter so as to not cause any more damage, I took my spot as Tao started it back up. Frankenstein wriggled in a way that suggested he wanted to move from my arms, but I tightened my hold. I was not letting him out of my sight till I knew what he had done to himself.

Frankenstein stayed in my arms all the way into the lab.

"Boss, how do you want the tank set?" Tao asked as he bounced around us turning things on.  
Frankenstein took a breath before trying to move out of my hold.

"Stay," was all I had to say to still him.

He nodded his head before holding out a hand to Tao. Tao passed him a tablet that he slowly set about typing on. It took maybe five minutes for him to be done.

"Fill the tank to these specifications."

Tao glanced over them, not once looking at the human in my arms. His eyes narrowed and he looked about to protest, but he must have though better of it.

A few minutes later I shredded Frankenstein's clothes the lowered him into the tank.

Eyelids closed over blue eyes and I watched as he just floated there. He looked and felt so very broken. Nothing like my strong warrior.

Tao came up beside me, waves of confusion and worry flowing from him.

"He didn't want any pain killers or sedatives in there. He never lets us go without either in the tank if we are in there for a long time. And he will be in there for a long time. Boss predicted eight days."

That was very like Frankenstein. He would value the comfort of others above himself.

Tao seemed to be trying to ask something.

"Do you wish me to ask why?"

"I wouldn't want to question the boss on himself, but I was just wondering if there was a medical reason."

Moving so I was almost touching the tank, I let my mental barriers open and moved to enclose Frankenstein in them. I didn't try to break through his, but just brushed across it. Blue eyes shot open and they met mine.

I gave a small nod and felt him drop his barriers a moment later and the link was formed, sending whispers of pain into me and well as confusion. "Frankenstein, why are you going without pain relief and without an aid to sleep?"

"I can't..."

"Why?"

He seemed to be having trouble putting it into words.

"Show me."

There was a slight hesitation before it came to me.

There was a fear that if he were asleep and something happened, he would be too out of it to get there in time. That he would be too high on the pain drugs to be of any use during the fight. That if he got used to being pain free, then the Dark Spear would have more of a chance at winning their upcoming fight.

"You have given me back more energy than what I had before we met. I will guard our family while you recover."

I made sure to smile at the next part.

"You are both the bonded of the Noblesse and Frankenstein the human who bows to no one. I am sure you will pull through no matter what."

I saw a small smile but felt the pride swell in him.

"I bow to no one but to the Judge of Lords."

"So shall I say yes to Tao?"

"Yes Master, the same dosage as we'd give M-21."

Turning to Tao, I nodded.

"The same as M-21."

He nodded and hurried to set it up.

"Sleep well my bonded. I'll be here when you awaken."

"See you soon, Master."

When Frankenstein was finally asleep, I turned to Tao. "Keep him asleep for fifteen days instead."  
Tao's eyes narrowed, but he nodded.

I couldn't help but smile when I turned back to my bonded. Did he really think I wouldn't look into his thoughts on his own recovery? Trying to get out of it early wouldn't help at all and to be fair he did give me an extra week. 

* * *

Notes:  
Hi all I am just letting you know that I will now be putting up teasers of my stories on a Facebook page called RaixFrankesntein. Please join up if you wish to read them.


End file.
